


9:24pm

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Smutmas 2019 [17]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Jae's an asshole, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, that's p much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: He was still for a few more moments before his hand began to move again, you rolled your eyes before silently grabbing his hand and moving it back up. This went on a couple more times before you let him win, his hand moving down to ghost over your clothed crotch. “I think you might’ve lied when you said you weren’t doing anything,” you said with a sigh.“I might be doing something,” he said before pressing a kiss to your neck, “Keep wrapping presents, though.”“You’re more than a little annoying.”He chuckled, “I know,”
Relationships: Park Jaehyung | Jae/Reader
Series: Smutmas 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560745
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	9:24pm

You sighed as you stared at the pile of presents still left for you to wrap, you normally hated having presents to wrap the night before Christmas. You generally did your best to stay ahead of the holiday but this year, Jae had decided to be more of a distraction than a help. This lead to your current situation, on the floor in front of your tv, letting your Netflix watch list play while you set about wrapping the last of your presents. You had sent Jae out on a last minute grocery store run so you could wrap his presents before he got home.  
  
You were just shoving his last present underneath the tree as you heard him stumble through the door. The rustling of the bags indicated he had probably bought way more snacks than you originally asked for. You rushed to the door to help him bring everything in to the kitchen before leaving him to put it all away so you could keep wrapping presents.  
  
Your pile of wrapped presents was slowly getting bigger and you were feeling good about your progress when you felt Jae sink down on the couch right behind you. “Take a break,” he said softly, moving his hands to your shoulders and squeezing gently.  
  
“Jae, it’s Christmas Eve and this really isn’t too bad, I’ll be done soon,” you said, smiling up at him quickly before turning back to the present in front of you.  
  
“But there’s more fun things we could be doing,” he responded and you could practically hear the pout on his face.  
  
“You’ve been a distraction all month,” you said with a sigh.  
  
“What, do you have a problem with my love for you?”  
  
“You’re so annoying,” you muttered, shaking your head gently though you were holding back a smile.  
  
Jae pushed himself off of the couch behind you, moving down to the floor, his legs stretched out on either side of you and his chest pressed to your back. “I’m only a little annoying,” he said softly, resting his chin on your shoulder and wrapping his arms around your waist.  
  
“Fine, only a little annoying, now let me finish this,” you attempted to remove his arms from around your waist but he tensed up, squeezing you tighter and making it impossible for you to pull him off.  
  
“I’m not stopping you,” he mumbled, his voice muffled as he buried his face in your neck.  
  
You sighed, “You’re so needy,” you said before giving up on moving him and going back to your wrapping. You felt him relax around you as you continued to work, making it through a couple more presents before you felt one of his hands begin to slowly move down your front. “Jae,” you said with a warning tone in your voice before grabbing his hand and moving it back up.  
  
“I’m not doing anything,” he said, the overly defensive tone in his voice indicating he was, in fact, doing something. You let out another sigh, deciding to ignore him and continue wrapping presents.  
  
He was still for a few more moments before his hand began to move again, you rolled your eyes before silently grabbing his hand and moving it back up. This went on a couple more times before you let him win, his hand moving down to ghost over your clothed crotch. “I think you might’ve lied when you said you weren’t doing anything,” you said with a sigh.  
  
“I might be doing something,” he said before pressing a kiss to your neck, “Keep wrapping presents, though.”  
  
“You’re more than a little annoying.”  
  
He chuckled, “I know,” he said as he moved his hand down, he played with the hem of your shorts before ghosting his fingers over your inner thighs. You did your best to focus on the present in front of you while he continued his teasing, one arm still wrapped around your waist while his other hand switched back and forth between your thighs.  
  
It wasn’t long before you were squirming in his grip. His teasing was beginning to feel like torture, the feather-light touches were making it next to impossible to focus. “Jae, I will actually fight you if you don’t stop teasing me,” you warned him.  
  
“Ooh a threat,” he said, his words laced with sarcastic fear, “I thought you wanted to wrap presents though?” he said and you could hear the smile on his face.  
  
“If you’re gonna distract me, at least make it worth my time,” you said with a groan.  
  
“You mean like this?” he asked before moving his hand back to your shorts. He continued his feather light touches, this time across your clothed heat. The sensation sent a shiver up your spine and your hips twitched desperate for more stimulation.  
  
“Jae come on,” you whined, feeling your frustration build as he continued to teas you.  
  
“What’s the magic word?” he asked and you groaned.  
  
“Are you really gonna make me beg?” you asked, letting your frustration seep into your tone.  
  
“Absolutely.”  
  
You groaned, “Please,” you said, your tone flat and full of frustration.  
  
“Hmm,” he thought for a second before slipping his hand into the waistband of your shorts, leaving just the thin fabric of your panties between your skin and his fingers. “I’m not convinced,” he said before continuing his teasing, made all the more infuriating because of how close you were to getting what you wanted. It almost felt like your panties amplified his touches, each gentle touch sent electricity through your body and it wasn’t long before you were squirming again, your resolve weakening with every touch.  
  
“Jae,” you whined and he hummed in response. You bit your lip, debating whether or not to give him what he wanted before deciding you’d had enough. “Please,” you breathed out, pouring as much desperation into your voice as you could manage.  
  
“That’s more like it,” he said happily before pulling his hand back and slipping it into your underwear. You sighed happily as he pressed two fingers to your clit and began to move them in slow circles. You dropped the tape that was still in your hand from the presents and leaned back into Jae’s chest. He continued moving his fingers slowly against your clit, keeping his touches lighter, still not ready to give up on his teasing.  
  
He chuckled as you started to grow restless again, your hips twitching to get more friction. “So needy,” he hummed before moving his fingers down and pushing two into your entrance. You moaned softly at the sensation, leaning your head back on his shoulder and letting your eyes flutter closed as he moved his fingers in and out of you slowly.  
  
“Faster, Jae, please,” you whined desperately.  
  
"Well how could I say no when you sound so pretty," he hummed before he began to pick up the pace, his fingers curling up to hit your g-spot every time he pushed into you. Your hands scrambled for purchase, one landing on his leg and the other grabbing on to his forearm tightly. You couldn’t hold back the soft breathy moans that left your lips as he moved his fingers. Your moans increased in volume as he pressed his thumb to your clit, rubbing quick circles as his fingers continued their quick pace. “I guess being a guitar player is good for something, huh?” he asked softly, chuckling when you only let out a broken groan in response.  
  
Your hips were twitching steadily and your moans were getting louder as you got closer to the edge. You were just about to hit your high when all of a sudden he pulled his hand out of your shorts, a loud, desperate whine left your mouth as you tried to use the hand still clinging to his forearm to try and move his hand back.  
  
He wiggled his arm out of your grip, “You’re supposed to be wrapping presents,” he said with a chuckle.  
  
“C’mon Jae don’t do this to me,” you whined.  
  
He pressed a quick kiss to your cheek before moving his arms to your back to push you forward so you weren’t leaning on him so he could stand up behind you.  
  
“You’re kidding me,” you groaned as he began to walk away.  
  
“Come find me when you’re done wrapping presents,” he said, turning around to wink at you before continuing to leave.  
  
You grabbed a pillow off of the couch and threw it at him as hard as you could, hitting him right between the shoulder blades. “I swear, I’m gonna get you back for this,” you called after him as he left the room.  
  
“Only after you finish with presents!” Jae called in response from the other room. You groaned, shooting a glare in his general direction before trying to collect yourself so you could finish wrapping.

**Author's Note:**

> So I may have left this open for a part 2 so y/n can get revenge so if yall are interested in that lmk?


End file.
